Unexpected
by PotterJay27
Summary: This is the story of Rue, Katniss and Peeta's Daughter when a new President changes Panem forever. But what does Rue do when there's a new Hunger Games? People say she's just like her mother, but they don't know how much. Will a new Mokingjay be born?
1. Chapter 1 - The Reaping

**This is my first FanFic so please be nice :)**

**Sadly, I don't own The Hunger Games or any of the characters.**

_Twenty one years ago, the Capitol fell and the Rebels took over. Paylor, from District 8 became President and Panem was peaceful. That was until Paylor died two years ago. Ever since, there has been a new President, President Pierce. At first, he was great. Everyone loved him; he did everything for the people of Panem. But then he changed. He turned miserable. He came up with his 'Brilliant Idea' that he said he had always wanted to happen, and that is why he became President. He was never that nice, lovely, caring man that Panem thought he was. It was all an act. He only became President to bring back the Hunger Games._

* * *

"Come on Rue, you don't want to be late for the Reapings" Katniss said, sticking her head into her daughters room. Rue sighed as her mother left. She knew how much her mother hated the Games. The whole rebellion was a waste, thanks to President Peirce. She hated the Games too. Even though the Hunger Games had only been back on for four years, but in Rue's opinion that was four too many. She'd heard the stories about her mothers and fathers games, back before Paylor. She knew about how her father nearly died in the games. Twice. She knew what her mother did to save Panem. She'd even been told about her namesake and her aunt, both who had died for the old Capitol. Seen as she was 16, this was her 4th reaping, as the rules from the previous Hunger Games were the same. Her brother Gale, who was 13, had only ever been in the reaping before once, which Rue had hated.

Rue tied her long dark hair into a side braid, just like her mother told her she used to wear, and slipped into a knee-length purple dress. When she walked into the kitchen her mother, father and brother were waiting. "Ready?" asked her mother, with the same worried look she always had on her face on Reaping day. Rue gave a small nod in response and the family started to head to the main square.

The Mellark family still lived in District 12 and many more people were living her now than after it was rebuilt. The Districts and the Capitol had all had equal supplies and food, but since Peirce took over, it was becoming more and more like it used to be. The Capitol had everything and most of the districts had little. Districts One, Two and Four were better off again, too. It was almost as if the rebellion had never even happened.

* * *

"Welcome! Welcome! Hello, District 12, I'm your Escort, Paisley Florentine! I hope everyone's exited! I know I am!" exclaimed the annoyingly cheerful woman on the stage. She looked like she had had a bath in baby blue paint as her hair, skin and clothes were all that colour. She looked completely ridiculous in Rues opinion, but it was obviously popular where she came from. "I think we'll have boys first!" she cried "Jonathon Kress?" Rue breathed a sigh of relief as she now knew her brother was safe. As the boy walked up onto the stage Rue felt sorry for him, as he was obviously trying not to cry. She realised she recognised him, he was two years younger than her, and she had seen him at school. "Poor boy," she thought to herself "just 14, and he's being sent off to die. It's disgusting." She was cut from her thoughts however, as Paisley Florentine was about to announce the girls name.

"Rue Mellark?" she cried.


	2. Chapter 2 - Goodbyes and Train Rides

**A/N: Richards25- Thanks so much for reviewing! I hope you'll like how Rue turns out, I'm trying to not make her too much like her parents because I think that will be to predictable! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games**

**Katniss POV**

No. This can't be happening. This has to be a mistake! My daughter can't have been reaped! I can't lose her!

**Rue POV**

I've watched my mother and fathers games before, even though they didn't want me to. I know from my mother that if I want to get through this, I can't cry. I can't show any emotion. So I don't. I walk up onto the stage calmly and shake hands with Jonathan then walk into the Justice Building, which had been rebuilt since the rebellion. I sit down on one of the velvet chairs in the room I've been sent to and wait for my family. It only takes a minute and they're here. "Oh, Rue…" My brother sobs. He's like my father, he shows his emotions. I, however, am like my mother, which people tell me often. My mother and father haven't said anything yet, which is worrying me. "Rue, Sweetie, you're prepared for this aren't you?" asks my father finally. I nod, but shouldn't they be saying goodbye to me? I've been taught basic survival skills and how to use a bow, because I know, deep down my mother knew that this was coming. She wanted me to learn how to use a bow, like her, as it's her trademark weapon. Even if I was never reaped, I would've taught my children to use it, it's a family skill that's useful. I know I'm going to learn that in the next few weeks.

I'm snapped away from my thoughts as my mother pulls me into a hug. "I know you can do this, Rue. You're smart, brave, you have the skills!" she whispers to me "I love you. So much. Please, never forget that. So does your dad, and Gale. We love you. I can't wait for you to come back, Sweetie." She realises me from the hug, and I can see tears in her eyes. My mum never cries. This must be tearing her apart. But she's keeping it together for now, for me. "I love you too, mum. Thanks. I'll try to win. I'll try to win for you." I say as confidently as I can. She gives me week smile in return. My dad comes over to me and pulls me into a hug, too. "We love you Rue. You'll win. I can tell." He says this loud enough so we can all hear and very firmly, as if he's trying to tell himself that. We all just sit there in silence after that. The four of us, in a circle on a sofa in the Justice building giving me the last hugs I'll probably get from them. Someone knocks on the door; my family has to leave now. But I'm not ready for this; they can't go, not yet! They give me one last hug each, and then they're gone. I know they couldn't, but I needed them to stay longer. But now they're gone, and I'll most likely never see them again.

* * *

I'm sitting on the train now, with the Mockingjay pin my mother game me just before they left in my hand. This is the symbol of the rebellion my parents led, why has she given it to me? I know it's as my token, so I remember them, but I can't help feeling uneasy having it. What if they think I'm trying to start another rebellion? Maybe I should. If I live. No. I can't think like that, they'd kill me if I tried to do anything. I sigh as the train pulls out of the station, and try to get one last look at District 12.

Instead of thinking negatively, I should be thinking happy thoughts. I think of my friends visiting me after I got reaped. My best friend, Natalia Jones, couldn't stop crying and my other good friends, Kate Ashbury and Danielle Moss were practically speechless, which is very unusually for them. I even got visits from people I hardly know. People I've talked to once or twice in school, people I just say "Hi" to when I see them I passing, friends of my parents, and people like the shopkeeper. They all wanted to wish me luck, but they also all told me the same thing. I could win. I'm my mother's child. I'm my father's child. But what if I can't? I feel I'll be letting so many people down! Not only will my family be more than devastated, that words can't describe it, but I'll be letting these people down, too. I'm just making myself feel worse now, so I'll try and get some sleep. It's going to be a long ride to the Capitol, and in the Games I'll need all the sleep I can get.

* * *

**Katniss POV**

It really happened. My daughter is gone. I know that she can win though, she has all the training she needs and people will like her, she has a strong personality. That'll get her sponsors. I just won't be able to take if she doesn't come back. I completely understand why my mother went into that depressed state after my father died. I wish I didn't blame her so much, but she knows I love her. I can see bits of myself and Peeta in Rue, so I hope that'll get her through the games. We both won, why won't she? _Because she's not stubborn like you! _I tell myself_._ _No, she's not, but that's a good thing. She's not exactly like me, even though everyone says it. She has Peetas kind and loving heart. _That just needs to be enough.


End file.
